


Milk of Human Kindness

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Ambition, Blood, F/M, Genderswap, Manipulation, Murder, Sex, Warrior Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Lady Macbeth and Macbeth after the murder of Duncan.</p><p>Genderswapped roles.</p><p>Written for the Obscure & British Commentfest at http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/389689.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk of Human Kindness

Is the deed done?” he asked her.

She swallowed. “Yes. Duncan is dead.”

She could see the arousal in his eyes, the gleam of power soon to come.

He pulled her onto the bed next to him, wiping off her bloody hands with his shirt. “I was afraid I’d have to come in there to help you.”

Her jaw tightened. “I’ve been in battle, and I’ve never needed a man to make my kills for me.”

“Nobody questions your skill with a sword. But I know your soft little heart,” he said, his fingers tracing a line down her sternum, touch gentle even as his voice was hard. “To be queen, you’ll need to stop being such a timid little girl when you’re _off_ the battlefield.”

She pushed him back on to the bed, straddled him, placed her hand on his neck. “I’m no coward.”

He grinned, pulled her down so her lips met his, and they kissed, rough and heady. They stripped then, their hands grasping for each other frantically, the residue of blood leaving thin smears of red dotted across their naked skin.


End file.
